Matt/Supports
Matt and Chase C Support *'Chase': Matt, can I ask you something? *'Matt': Of course father. What is it? *'Chase': I was just wondering...what's with the wyvern? *'Matt': Caelus? He's my best friend. I raised him from an egg. Do you...not like him? *'Chase': No, no, I'm sure he's a fine mount. I was just wondering how you got into riding wyverns. *'Matt': I found Caelus' egg when I was younger, but I've been a Wyvern Rider since I took my aptitude testing at the castle. *'Chase': Oh, that makes sense- wait, what?! *'Matt': You were so certain I'd be a Pegasus Knight, and I was too. In the end they placed me in the Wyvern Infantry. *'Chase': Back up a second, I put you through castle training? *'Matt': You hardly had a choice. After Drama was invaded it was do or die. Don't worry though, I wanted to follow in your footsteps, and I learned a lot. *'Chase': I can't believe my future self would allow that... *'Matt': You were busy in the future, and you were hesitant to allow it, but in the end...it was war. Father you don't look too good. *'Chase': I'm sorry...I'm going to need a minute. Can I get back to you on this later? *'Matt': Of course father. B Support *'Chase': Matt, we need to talk. *'Matt': Of course Father! I'm always happy to talk to you. *'Chase': That's nice, but I need to discuss more things I did in the past. *'Matt': I see... *'Chase': It still appalls me that future Chase put you through castle training. How irresponsible was he? *'Matt': Well actually- *'Chase': Not to mention let his own child fight in a war? *'Matt': There was little choice in the matter. *'Chase': Still...the Chase in your time seems to be an utter fool. *'Matt': Now wait just a second- *'Chase': I mean really, the utter stupidity that must have led him to the conclusion that castle training was appropriate for his own son. *'Matt': But- *'Chase': He should be ashamed of himself. *'Matt': Father! You have no right to talk about him that way. *'Chase': Of course I can, it's myself in a way. *'Matt': No, it's not. It's my father, the version of him that I grew up with. I won't stand to have you insult him like that. Goodbye...fake Father. *'Chase': Fake?! Matt get back here! Ugh, this is not how this talk was supposed to go. A Support *'Chase': Matt. We need to talk. *'Matt': ... *'Chase': Come on don't ignore me. *'Matt': You can't tell me what to do. You're not my actual father. *'Chase': Yes you made your point. I'm not your actual father, but I'm the closest thing you have to him. Please just talk to me. *'Matt': Fine. There. I talked to you. Now go away. *'Chase': Geez how did future me handle you in your later years? *'Matt': He died. *'Chase': Oh...right. Another irresponsible- *'Matt': Have you learned anything from me storming off? *'Chase': Right. I just...it's hard knowing that I made those choices down the road. Even if the me in the future was living in a different world, we're still the same person. It worries me that deep down I can be forced to go back on my principles like that... *'Matt': ...you found me on my birthday. *'Chase': Come again? *'Matt': My birthday. I was turning three. My family...my biological family, I think they had some huge party planned. Times were rough with Alola having taken over, but people still had fun. Not that day though. Our village...there were rumors of a riot...Alolan soldiers torched the town. My entire house went up in flames. Everyone around me died and I was left alone crying in the burning remains of my home. *'Chase': That's...awful. How did you survive? *'Matt': You crashed through a flaming wall of wood and glass to rescue me. *'Chase': I did?! *'Matt': Future you. You rushed into the burning house, grabbed me, and fought off as many soldiers as you could before backup arrived. All while I was in your arms. You were riding back from a trip somewhere when you saw the flames. It was a reckless choice and you almost died, but you found me. *'Chase': ... *'Matt': You saved me and countless others in the future, and you always told me that I'd one day be able to do it alongside you. That's why you let me do castle training and that's why you were okay with my learning to fight, because you wanted to be able to show me how to save people like you saved me. And I know it's not the same thing doing it with you as it would be with my actual dad but...I'm glad I can finally fight alongside you. *'Chase': ... (sniff) *'Matt': Father are you crying? *'Chase': No...I'm just...I'm so sorry. *'Matt': The father in my time wasn't much for crying. Sorry. Not helping. *'Chase': Was he much for hugging? *'Matt': I mean kind of, but he was more- *'Chase': Just get over here. *'Matt': Yes Father. Matt and Kody C Support *'Kody': You really put in a lot of hard work out there, Matt. *'Matt': Thanks dad! That means a lot coming from you. *'Kody': I'm glad it does, but... *'Matt': But what? Is there something wrong with my form? I've been trying to do a few more tricks on Caelus in battle but I knew they were messing things up. I won't do them again! *'Kody': That's not the problem, son. *'Matt': Then what is it? *'Kody': You tend to put in much more effort than you need to. Do you mind if I ask why that is? *'Matt': Oh, that's easy. You and father are the very best! I want to be the very best right with you. So I have to keep training. *'Kody': I fear that mentality isn't healthy. *'Matt': I seem to be doing fine. I just need to make sure I'm constantly at top form and never show any signs of weakness. Piece of cake. Just like you and father made it seem in my timeline. *'Kody': That's not what I want for you... *'Matt': You...don't want me to be like you and father? *'Kody': I don't what you to hold yourself to standards because it stings when you don't meet them. Besides, your father and I, we're not perfect. *'Matt': Well I know that...but to everyone else you were. You were the leaders of the Dependable Task Force! You were heroes....my heroes. *'Kody': Oh, Matt... *'Matt': So I'm sorry dad, but I'm afraid I have to keep up my training. I made it a point not to let you and father down in my time, and I don't plan to start in this one! *'Kody': ...Very well. But please take time to rest every now and then for my sake. *'Matt': I think I can manage that, don't worry dad. Matt and Justine C Support *'Matt': Justine, can I ask you a question? *'Justine': I'm never too busy for you. What do you want to ask? *'Matt': Do you ever get homesick? Like...for the time we came from? *'Justine': That's an interesting question, can't say I expected it. Are there things you miss, Matt? *'Matt': I mean, it was kind of a bad time when we left. But I miss our version of Father and Dad. Everything here's pretty much the same, but it doesn't feel right. *'Justine': I miss them too, Matt. They're not the parents we knew, just similar and younger, and it can be off putting at times. *'Matt': Plus they only act like our parents when they want to. Our versions of them were much more responsible. *'Justine': That's true, but you have to understand that our arrival caught them before they were ready for children. *'Matt': Still, I always thought they were perfect, and seeing them like this makes me think they're...not perfect. *'Justine': They're not perfect, no. They need their time to grow. As for us... *'Matt': What about us? *'Justine': I know we may need to move on when they have children. *'Matt': Move on? You mean like, leave them? Leave us? *'Justine': That's exactly what I mean. I'm sorry, Matt, but we might not be able to stick around. *'Matt': But why not? I mean if anyone knows us it's us! We could help them. *'Justine': We might not exist in this timeline, you know. It comes down to how comfortable our parents are with us staying around. *'Matt': But...they'd want us around...right? *'Justine': ... *'Matt': You're not answering. I don't like that. I don't think asking you about this was a good idea... *'Justine': I'm sorry, Matt. Matt and Aimee C Support *'Matt': That was a great battle today! Father barely got hurt and I managed to impress him...I think. Maybe I should go ask him what he thought- woah! *'Aimee': Hey! Watch where you're going! How do you even manage to run into me? I'm on a horse! *'Matt': Oh, sorry Aimee! I wasn't paying attention, I was just so pumped from the battle. *'Aimee': Uh huh, you're just lucky that I recognize your voice, otherwise you'd be being trampled by now. *'Matt': Heh...well that's good. Oh hey, your mom did a great job today on the battlefield. I mean, it's hard to be as good as Father, but she's really something isn't she? *'Aimee': Mom's pretty great, definitely! But who's this dad that you're comparing her to, huh? *'Matt': My...father? Uh, the healing one? Chase? ...what do you mean, who? *'Aimee': ...Ha, nothing! I meant nothing! He's great too, I guess, but not as great as Mom is. *'Matt': Uh, as if! Did you see him in the battle? He was amazing! *'Aimee': Did I...what? *'Matt': Oh...uh...you know what I mean... *'Aimee': What if I don't know? Wanna explain that to me, while you're explaining how 'amazing' your dad is? *'Matt': Gladly! Well for starters, he began as a lowly royal attendant destined for a life of mediocrity and dullness, until one day he worked his way up the ladder of servitude... *'Aimee': I didn't mean for you to...oh whatever what else was I going to do anyway? *'Matt': ...and then after that, his life was forever changed. Don't worry Aimee, the next part of the story is my favorite. He began his training as a healer in the bowels of the palace... *'Aimee': I didn't mean to ask for this... Matt and Aquila C Support *'Aquila': Hey, Matt, you wouldn't happen to have another brush would you? *'Matt': Oh, Aquila, I didn't even realize you were here in the stables. Yes, they're in that brown bag. I have a ton of extras because Caelus likes to chew on them when I'm done grooming him. Woah! No bud, I'm not done yet... *'Aquila': Ha! That sounds exactly like Xyla. She just chewed out my last one, so I appreciate it. I should definitely gather up some more before those teeth takes out another one. *'Matt': Psh, horse teeth are nothing compared to the razor sharp jaws of a wyvern. I'm basically risking my life each time Caelus opens his mouth to let me brush his teeth. *'Aquila': Excuse me? I'm pretty sure my Pegasus' teeth are pretty deadly when it comes to me brushing her teeth or even trying to keep her from trying to get birds. *'Matt': W-well Caelus doesn't even waste his time with birds! Yeah, he's always going after like rabbits and sheep and stuff. I have to remind him that livestock aren't toys. Also his wings are like giant leather battering rams. Sometimes he knocks me over when he gets ready to take flight. *'Aquila': Oh ho so we're going there with wings? Have you seen Xyla's large wings? Where do you think our speed comes from. She's so quick that we have to fly multiple laps just to make up for the time she takes. *'Matt': What Caelus lacks in initial speed he makes up with in brute strength. Plus did I mention he can breath poison? Yeah, poison. That's pretty cool. *'Aquila': Cool as that may be, if Xyla wanted to headbutt something, her horn is pretty damn deadly. That's pretty cool too. *'Matt': Oh yeah? Well...well Caelus can fly! *'Aquila': Oh my god that's so amazing even Xyla can do it! *'Matt': Grrr, wyvern scales are difficult to penetrate with most weapons! *'Aquila': Pfft, as least Pegasus have gorgeous hair. All pure white and black right there. *'Matt': Wyverns come in all sorts of colors, not just blue. And I bet that hair gets everywhere. All scales do are peel off. *'Aquila': Pegasi are more rare and only bond with one rider so that makes them more special and I'd rather have hair falling than scales. They don't look weird. *'Matt': Wyverns form just as deep of bonds with multiple riders because they're friendly, Pegasi only form them with one person because they're stuck-up. *'Aquila': It's not stuck up, it's cautious! Trusting just anyone could cause harm so they have the right idea. *'Matt': Hmph, well I guess we're not going to be reaching an agreement on this anytime soon then will we? *'Aquila': I don't think we will, hmph. *'Matt': Whatever, come on Caelus. Let's get out of here. ...Caelus...come on buddy. We have to try and do one of Father's dramatic exits, you can't take a nap now. Ugh, this isn't over! I'll just storm off with flair by myself. *'Aquila': Tsk tsk just proving my point; and good luck with that exit! You might need it, haha! Category:FERP Category:Supports